Uruka
'Uruka '(ウルカ, Uruka) is a notable character in A Villain For Fun. A person who is in direct affiliation with team nagoya, uruka was born into a family of powerful and skilled monks and priestesses alike. She was entrusted with the legendary and extremely dangerous ancient artifact known as the all-killing death blade, a forbidden tool which has been under the protection of her family for centuries. Unfortunately, the power of the blade was too much for her to handle and she became cursed by the weapon, causing her to become labeled an outlaw and a threat to the interstellar government itself, as well as the human race. As a member of the kurikara clan, uruka's possession at the hands of the malevolent will which dwells within the all-killing death blade is labeled proof of her corruption, underlying bloodlust, and hunger for evil. She was subsequently labeled a traitorous outlaw and totally shunned by her family, friends, and allies, causing her to become a reject in society. Having no choice but to accept the dark powers of the all-killing death blade, which have melded themselves to her very spirit, uruka's personal quest is one of redemption, to slay and tame the dark will of the sword which has chosen her as its conduit, or die trying. Appearance General Appearance Unnatural Features Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Death Blade Influence Blade Witch Personality Relationships Family Allies Enemies Background Early Life Martial Arts Training Spiritualism Training Exorcism Career Synopsis Powers & Abilities As a member of the prestigious kurikara clan, uruka is an extremely powerful and gifted practitioner of spiritualism. She is a master of the various systems and styles of spiritual arts and arcane magic styles which have been developed, cultivated, and passed to and from generation to generation throughout the ages of her family. She is highly attuned and connected to various different spiritual arts which allow her to harness, control, and unleash a number of different powerful supernatural forces at will, her techniques and skills being extremely effective and powerful in fighting against and defeating powerful mysterious beings, criminals, and monsters of various different types, shapes and sizes, a characteristic of her kurikara clan genes. Aside from being an adept spiritualist, uruka has also inherited many of her family's traditional martial arts techniques and signature fighting skills. During her life, she walked the path of a exorcist, hunting down and doing battle with various forms of evil spirits, having trained herself to a stte of being superhuman to a rather enormous degree, her fighting skills and physiology allow her to easily duel and combat lethal, destructive creatures who are many times larger than she is. Uruka is inherently one of the toughest most powerful members of the kurikara clan, due to the fact that she was selected to be the retainer of the malevolent artifact known as the all-killing death blade. Her entire life revolved around training herself and mastering her own potentiality to an extent that she could subdue and confine the dark powers of the weapon, subsequently making her very powerful. General Abilities Martial Arts Skills Swordsmanship Skills Kurikara Techniques Possessions All-Killing Death Blade Gallery Quotes Quotes By Uruka Quotes About Uruka Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans